1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to computing devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a touch-enabled device navigation system.
2. General Background
Graphic artists currently have computer applications that allow them to generate their creative designs. However, a large disconnect still exists between the creative process typically utilized by artists and the creative process utilized by graphic artists with a desktop computer and a mouse. In other words, the graphic artist cannot typically simulate the full effect of the creative process utilized by an artist without a computer.